Neither thought they were good enough
by kidskye084
Summary: After a mission lands Skye in the med bay - Skye calls May by a name she'd thought she would never be called.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters - all credit to Marvel**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

The med bay was quiet when Melinda walked in. Both her and Skye went on a particularly nasty mission when resulted in Skye being thrown down two flights of stairs after shooting three hydra agents in front of her. Obviously she hadn't noticed the one that was coming up behind her wielding a gun that, luckily for Skye jammed before fire, but unluckily was heavy enough to send her tumbling down the stairwell of the abandoned office tower.

Melinda had sustained a minor bullet wound and a couple of bumps and bruises. She was more concerned about her unconscious protégé that lay in the bed beside her doped up on morphine. Melinda pulled a chair closer to the bed and took a seat. Skye looked so small and so pale all Melinda could do was stare. She took hold of the younger agents hand and sighed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" she whispered.

"I'm sorry I failed you…"

Skye's eye lids were fluttering – Melinda could only guess that she was dreaming. The girl squeezed her hand around Melinda's and began to mumble.

"Mommy… mommy… mom…my…"

Melinda froze. She shouldn't even be in here. Skye was obviously dreaming about her real mom and as much as she wished it to be true – Melinda was not her real mother, neither did she deserve to be her real mother. Melinda slowly let go of her hand and tried to back of the room. Apparently this caused Skye great distress.

"Mommy. No don't go. I need you…"

Melinda could see tears start to trickle down the agent's face. She could leave her is such a state. She went back over to the bed and sat on the edge. Her fingers ran through Skye's bangs trying to push it out of the girl's eyes. Skye's hand grips her wrist and Melinda stops instantly.

"Mommy stayed. Cuddle pweese…"

Skye tried to pull May down onto the bed and Melinda had an inner debated with herself. If she stayed she fears that Skye might hate for take advantage of her dream state, but on the other hand, she can just leave Skye alone and crying again. Melinda finally decided to get onto the bed and let Skye snuggle into her side.

"That's it Skye, sleep well sweet heart."

"Mmm… g'night mommy"

Melinda ran her fingers through the younger girls hair while listening to her breathing even out. Just as she thought Skye was finally asleep she heard the girl whisper.

"Mommy…"

Melinda sighed, Skye's obviously still dreaming that she with her real mother – she really should stop this but she just cant.

"Yes my baby girl"

"Thhhhank you for saving me today – director daddy s'not gonna be happy wiv me 'cos I didn't get the bad man but mommy will save me from daddy wont you…."

She couldn't believe it – Skye knew exactly who she was talking to and exactly who she was talking about. Melinda didn't know if she wanted to cry with happiness or run with fear. She loved this little girl to bits but she was no good for her – he certainly wasn't good enough to be a mother. Hopefully Skye would remember nothing tomorrow , with this in mind she carried on with their 'conversation'.

"I will always protect you baby girl- even from director daddy" She laughed at Skye's name for Phil and couldn't wait to tell him.

"Good – mommy? Can I always call you mommy now? Cause I don't like calling you May… cause your my mommy and every body should know that!"

Melinda had to double check Skye's eyes were still closed because she could have sworn she was awake.

"You can call me what ever you like Xiǎo jiāhuo"

"'kay.. night mommy"

"Good night Skye"

… … … … …

Skye finally stirred at around 5am – her head was throbbing and her arms ached. She burrowed her head into her pillow to take the pain away. Expect her pillow started to move. She looked up to find May's sleeping form and felt Mays arm tighten around her waist. All the memories of last night came flooding back. _Oh no. I called her mommy! She wont want to train me anymore now I've humiliated myself._

"Mommy?"

 _Crap! That wasn't supposed to come out! I was supposed to say May_

Melinda's eyes blinked open and she tightened her arm even more around Skye's waist.

"Yes Xiǎo jiāhuo"

Skye felt her cheeks go a deep red and could feel the tears appearing in her eyes – May wasn't supposed to give her nicknames like little one… Especially not in Chinese! Skye can't face someone else acting like they care and leaving her again.

"I'm sorry about everything I said last night you don't have to pretend you care anymore I'm sorry I called you mommy I know your daughter would be miles better than be no one deserves a kid like me sorry"

Skye's little speech left her breathless and sobbing. Melinda just took her head in her hands and pulled her toward her chest – letting Skye cry it all out while she rubbed her back humming a Chinese lullaby her own mother used to sing to calm her down. Once the sobs subsided Melinda spoke.

"Skye you have no idea how proud I would be if you were my daughter and how lucky I would be! I would have loved to be your mother"

"You could be you know… my mom… if you'd want to…"

Melinda smiled her biggest smile since Bahrain.

"I want to very much…"

They laid back down again – Skye with her head on Melinda's shoulder. The younger girl started to cry again but this time with happiness.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too Xiǎo jiāhuo"


End file.
